Unidos por un espejo
by LilyHale
Summary: Había una vez, en reino lejano, un espejo que logró hacer realidad los sueños de una chica: encontrar a su príncipe. AU TH


**Disclaimer: **Los personajes no son míos, son de la grandiosa Stephenie Meyer, yo sólo los tomé prestados un rato.

_Hola!! Esta es una idea que me llegó cuando hacía mi examen de inglés, originalmente no tenía diálogos, así que no quedan muy bien que digamos, pero aún así espero que les guste, y por favor, dejen un review para saber qué les parece. _

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

Había una vez, en un reino lejano, una hermosa princesita, su nombre era Bella. La princesa amaba leer; todos los días salía del castillo y caminaba hasta un precioso lago, ahí, a la sombra de un enorme árbol, soñaba, soñaba con ser como las princesas en los libros que leía, soñaba con un apuesto príncipe que la amara.

Un día, cuando la princesa llegó al árbol, ser encontró con un espejo, un espejo antiguo pero no por eso feo, estaba tallado en oro y tenía complicadas florituras en el mango. Lo que la princesa Bella no sabía, era que éste era un espejo encantado, muchos años atrás una malvada bruja había encerrado en él a un encantador príncipe llamado Edward, cuando él no aceptó convertirla en su esposa; la condición para que el príncipe recuperara su libertad, era que un alma pura aceptara tomar su lugar en el espejo, pero esta alma, no debía conocer la condición, ya que de ser así, su acto no generoso, el príncipe había esperado mucho tiempo para ser libre, tanto, que comenzaba a perder las esperanzas.

Bella se acercó al árbol y tomó el espejo, al hacerlo, un apuesto joven apareció en él, era el chico más guapo que Bella hubiera visto nunca, tenía unos hermosos ojos verdes, y su cabello era de un peculiar color bronce. En el momento en que se vieron, fue amor a primera vista. Comenzaron a platicar y conocerse, así, la princesa se enteró que él era Edward Cullen, príncipe de un reino lejano del cual ella no había escuchado más que rumores acerca de que el príncipe heredero había desaparecido misteriosamente. Él descubrió el amor que Bella tenía por los libros, especialmente aquellos en que el amor lo vence todo. Renuente a alejarse del príncipe, Bella se llevó consigo el espejo, y todos los días, era lo último que veía al irse a dormir y lo primero al despertar.

Luego de un tiempo de platicar, Bella notó lo mucho que el príncipe sufría, siempre había una gran sonrisa en su rostro, pero cuando hablaba de su familia o de su hogar la princesa podía ver como sus ojos se entristecían, así que tomó una decisión, no sabía si funcionaría o no, pero debía intentarlo.

- ¿Edward?

- Dime, cielo- después de unos meses, él había comenzado a llamarla de esta forma, y cada vez que lo hacía, el corazón de ella se aceleraba.

- He estado pensando, te amo, más de lo que jamás pensé que amaría a alguien, y quiero hacer algo por ti.

- Yo también te amo, cielo, eres lo mejor que me ha pasado, no es necesario que hagas nada por mi.

Bella decidió ignorar eso último, y aún cuando él pudiera molestarse, dijo:

- Tal vez no sepa mucho de amor, pero sé que yo lo daría todo por ti, y es lo que quiero hacer, quiero ser yo la que esté ahí, capturada en ese espejo, quiero que seas libre y que disfrutes de la vida, que te enamores y te cases, sólo te pido que por favor no me olvides, porque yo nunca te voy a olvidar.

En el momento en que la princesa terminó de decir eso, un haz de luz salió del espejo.

Cuando Bella abrió los ojos, preparada para estar dentro de aquella prisión de cristal, se sorprendió de ver a Edward a su lado, y más al notar que ambos estaban fuera del espejo, en la habitación de ella. Se miraron con tanto amor, que no eran necesarias las palabras para expresar la felicidad que ambos sentían.

Edward le contó su historia, cómo es que la bruja, molesta por no poder casarse con él, lo había aprisionado en el espejo, le contó también de la condición que le había impuesto, y no paró de darle las gracias por lo que hizo.

- Eso sólo me hace amarte más- le dijo antes de besarla, un beso que ambos llevaban mucho tiempo esperando.

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

La mejor paga que pueden dejar a un escritor de fics, es un review, así nos hacen saber qué les gustó y qué no, así que por favor, denle click al botoncito verde y díganme qué les parece.


End file.
